


Jokes poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Jokes poem

He thought he was funny. 

Even with his nose runny.

He could put a smile on your face.

With nothing but lace.

His jokes were fun.

Even if they were about a bun.


End file.
